Ring 1
Ring''' 1''' is the first ring you can play in Jupiter's Towers of Hecc. Overall, it is easier than the next ring, Ring 2 but harder than Ring 3. Thanos Tower is the soul crushing tower of this ring, with Insane difficulty. Ring 1 used to have the Citadel of Void, with nil difficulty. Previously, Tower of Confusion was in this ring, but was moved to Ring 3. This ring's subrealm is Mount Rad. It is almost always home to subrealms. Introduction To Ring 1 Ring 1 is filled with 12 towers, 1 citadel, and 1 steeple. Some are easy, some are hard. Most of the game’s population resides here because how many new players there are. Requirements: Unlocked from the start Design This ring is in the air with a bunch of floating islands. As such, whenever you fall out of a tower, you will either land on the floating island of the tower or fall to your death. The lobby changes as the seasons and events come and go. The portal emblem of this ring is a cylinder. From the Christmas Event 2018 onwards, you can go outside the lobby without glitches. Secrets Fidjo20 * In the entry point for the credits area, if you turn left, you should be able to see a small ladder right next to the edge of the entry. Climb up that ladder and you will go inside of a secret room, with Fidjo20 sitting on a chair at a desk. * You can find a second Fidjo20 in the secret staff room. If you go around the platform that the helpers are standing on you will find a doorway leading to another Fidjo20 spying on the first one while wearing 3 pairs of glasses. Ring1ladder.png|The ladder Ring1fidjo.png|Fidjo20 20191228_212858.jpg|Where the second fidjo is located Screenshot_2019-12-28-21-26-15.jpg|The second fidjo Ring 1 Practice Obby / I like your face :D * When you go out of the lobby in the gate between Towers and Viewing Area, you notice the AutoMod holding a paper that says "LOL". If you zoom out and look off the edge, you see a small ledge with a semi-transparent corner clip. Jump down to it and do the corner clip. You will then be in a room with the practice obby. Complete the obby and then you will be teleported to a bright reflective room with a sign that says "I like your face :D" on it. This room used to have a code that could be used in The Great Centurial's practice place. Other * In the viewing area, there is a small poster showing a noob falling down. This screenshot is taken from one of Micheal P's videos ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-fWXSAO76Y ). This is most likely a joke to players falling down. * If you go behind the cat therapy, you will find a sans head. If you go near the head with your camera, you can hear a distorted version of Megalovania. Before the Christmas Event 2018, it was near a tree. Once the event started, it was moved to where it is now. * In the Tower of Impossible Expectations at the start of floor 6, If you go into the "Meme Room" and go onto the top of it, You will see a "noob" climbing up a truss. If you jump into the top cloud, You will get teleported to a room with It_Nice, awesomecoolpop, MapleJavas and Slamo sitting around a Campfire. * As of 5/23/2019, you can go into the Viewing Area and find another one of Jupiter's games, Perpetual Adventure. Touching the portal will teleport you to the respective game. * There is a picture of a dog hidden behind the sign in Cat Therapy. * Also in the cat therapy you can walk into a transparent wall in the corner of the room and find a model of KonekoKitten. Tower Rush * Near the viewing area, there is a hidden button in a tree. From there, walk into the vent to fall down the vent, and the Ring 1 Tower Rush will be before you. The Staff Team * In the credits room lies a picture of the Pensive Face emoji. Jump towards it and you will be teleported to a room with everyone from the staff team, current and retired. AutoMod * Within Ring 1 there is an odd-looking demon-like creature named the AutoMod, this is actually a model that was used by an old 'custom admin command' which ObrenTube would sometimes have used back in the time of KToH, typically when he was being crowded by lots of people at once. Removed * Previously, if you went on top of a potted plant, then jumped onto the "Welcome to the Towers of Hell!" sign, you could walk into a secret room through a non-collision wall. Towers # Tower of Annoyingly Simple Trials # Tower of Anger # Not Even A Tower (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Madness # Tower of Killjoys # Tower of Hecc (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Keyboard Yeeting (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Stress # Tower of Screen Punching # Tower of Rage (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Impossible Expectations (featured on the ring select) # Tower of True Skill # Thanos Tower (featured on the ring select) # Citadel of Laptop Splitting (featured on the ring select) # Citadel of Void (removed) # Ring 1 Tower Rush (Incomplete) Music * Regular Lobby Music: Wii Shop Channel (The original was pitched down a little not too long before the change to JToH, however it was pitched up to it's original pitch again around the time that Zone 1 was added) * Halloween Lobby Music (both 2018 and 2019): Gruntilda's Lair - Banjo-Kazooie * Halloween Portal: In Hindsight (d) * Christmas Lobby Music: Banjo Kazooie - Freezeezy Peak * Cat Therapy Area: Relax (0.95 pitch) * Winners Room: Deemo-OST Yawning Lion * Sans Head: Megalovania - EarRape (WARNING EXTREMELY LOUD) * ToIE Secret: Unknown * Blizzard Lobby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hABXWdEM7Xc&t=26(starts at 0:26) Subrealms The subrealm for '''Ring 1 '''is Mount Rad. Ended Subrealms * Heccfire Depths - Halloween Event 2018 * T H I R S T Z O N E - Christmas Event 2018 * Beggmuda Triangle - Spring Event 2019 * Abyssal Badlands - Halloween Event 2019 * Snowy Cabin - Christmas Event 2019 Gallery BehindRing1.png|Ring 1 seen from far away Ring1Ingame.png|The entire Ring 1 RobloxScreenShot20190503 151023872.png|Ring 1 on the ring select before CoLS and NEAT were added. RobloxScreenShot20190623_080554326.png|6/23/2019 R1begginner.PNG|Beginner Towers section in Ring 1. Ring1_DC.PNG|Ring 1's Difficulty Chart. Category:Ring 1 Category:Rings Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH